


A Friend Like You

by GoldTrim_BlueRose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids feel good story, Family, One Shot, Pranking, Season 1 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 04:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrim_BlueRose/pseuds/GoldTrim_BlueRose
Summary: Just a feel good Bus Kids story. Some humor and fun. Mostly what the Bus Kids think about each other. Also, I have no idea how the ending came to be....





	A Friend Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts).



> This is for nightsisterkaris because I do consider her/him (I’m assuming her) as a friend. I love her work and she is such an amazing writer. Also, she was the first person to comment, read and like my work. You will never understand how greatful I am that you read my work.
> 
> Thank you so much! 
> 
> GoldTrim_BlueRose
> 
> And PS to anyone else reading this story... ENJOY!!

Skye was an orphan. Not wanted and abandoned. Didn’t really grow up normal. She was a force to be reckoned with in her opinion. She was a “trouble maker” and didn’t follow rules. Not because she didn’t know how to, but because she didn’t want to.

So when Skye met Jemma she learned that she was polar opposite from her. She had never met anyone in the world like Jemma.

Jemma followed rules and was way too nice. She wasn’t even sure Jemma could go a day being angry at someone without apologizing two hours afterwards.

Skye on the other hand was a rebel. While moving between homes as a young girl she learned not to trust people and how to do things on your own in order to survive. And she could stay angry at someone and they would never know.

However, despite their differences, they were like sisters. Well, adopted ones. It was all a happy family. 

Her, Leo and Jemma. 

She did get along well with Leo because of their knowledge on computers. But they didn’t feel like siblings 100% of the time. However he had everything he needed. A really smart best friend and a whole entire lab. Well everything except for a pet monkey.

Leo and Skye did occasionally pull pranks and do silly impressions of the team. But most of their pranks were on Ward because his reactions was the most funny. 

Nothing more then that.  
———————————————————  
Jemma grew up a comfortable childhood. She was top of her class and loved to study and fill her brain with knowledge of all kinds. Even though in middle school she was bullied for being a nerd, she didn’t really mind. She would read for hours as if there was no tomorrow. 

She never found the point in not following rules in school or anywhere really. 

At the end of the day, you would just get in trouble. That was why Jemma didn’t want to get in trouble.

Her friend Skye had a good reason. But it wasn’t logical. Skye claimed it was part of her childhood history. She said that on every and any file given to the foster family she was going to, said she was a trouble maker.

That was why Jemma figured not to show Skye how to be a good girl. But Skye had other plans for her. To turn her into a bad girl.

Even though Jemma was top of her class, she wanted a friend. Someone who was just as smart as her but also sweet and funny. That was when she met a guy named Leo Fitz.

He acted like she hated her. Never spoke to her or made eye contact. He didn’t even say sorry when he accidentally knocked the books out of her hands, he just ran away.

However he had no choice to not talk to her when they were paired up in lab class. And from there on, there wasn’t a moment in each others lives that didn’t involve the opposite person.  
———————————————————  
Leo was quite shy throughout childhood and most of middle and high school. He never knew why. But when he got into the Shield Academy, he began to open up. 

Met tons of people just like him. Nerdy and into the books. But there was one person not like the others.

Her name is Jemma Simmons. She is nice girl and super smart. He wanted to be her friend so badly. But they didn’t talk. He was too shy to talk to her or even look at her without blushing and stumbling over his words.

Lucky for him, they became lab partners and eventually became best friends. And up until now, he can’t really imagine his Academy days without her.

Then there is the new girl. Skye. First he was okay with her but over time he learned that Jemma and Skye became best friends. He was pissed off.

He knew Jemma only had room for one best friend. And that would be him, not Skye.  
———————————————————  
He first talked to Ward about the problem. Ward just laughed it off and told him “Dude, a person can have more then one best friend. Relax! Jemma isn’t going anywhere!” 

He tried to explain but he ended up going to the person he least expected to talk to. 

Melinda May.

She was the most intimidating women he’d ever met. She was so stern and he wondered how in the world she could help him.

He knocked on the Cockpit door. He leaned against the door casually waiting, then all the sudden with no warning the door opened and he fell inside.

He looked up. “May..I Umm..” He stumbled hoping she wouldn’t choke him to death.

“What do you want?” She walked back over to the driver seat and pushed some buttons and came back to him. He quickly sat up and explained his issue.

May didn’t move a muscle. He wasn’t even sure if she understood everything he said. She sighted and said, “Where is she now?” 

He was confused. Why would May need to know where she was? Was she going to kill Skye for him?

He told her where Skye was because it is The Calvary he was talking to.

Half an hour later he realized that May didn’t want to kill Skye for him, she wanted to prank her! Hard.

She told him the basic controls of the Bus and she left the room. She returned with the two bottles of soap Skye normally used, a stick and some dye.

“What is that for?” He asked. May explained to him with very few words possible that they were going to turn Skye blue and purple with soap and strong dye. She carefully poured the dye into soap and mixed it. 

Then May quickly placed the soap back in the bathroom. While she did that, Leo got his Dwarf drones all ready to go. He turned them onto record mode and placed them around the bathroom. Now all they had to do was wait.

Waiting with May was scary. And even worse, it was nighttime.

Like she was waiting to pounce on her prey. He couldn’t defend himself so he stayed a good distance away from her. She looked at him with her stern expression and gave a raised eyebrow expression.

Ten minutes later they heard the water turn on and Leo looked at May. She got up and checked the screen to see Skye. Nothing yet.

A minute later when Skye got out of the shower she looked in the mirror and screamed. It was a little muffled on the camera but it was worth it.

After Skye’s blood curling scream, she got back in the shower and tried the second bottle of soap she had. She screamed even more loudly and started to scrub her self fiercely. 

When she got the dye off her face and certain areas of her body she got changed.

He ran out of the cockpit and positioned himself to scare her when she got out of the bathroom.

When the door opened, he jumped out of the corner and scared her. She fell back and started to laugh. “What happened?” He asked trying to hold in laughter. 

“I don’t know..” She answered and faced him. “Well, I know..” He continued to laugh and tried to talk. “That’s-what—you get-if you take away my—best friend!!” He calmed down more and Skye suddenly started to run after him. 

“Ahhh!!!” He ran all the way back to the cockpit. “May!! May!!!Open up!! Help!!!” He desperately banged on the door and it remained shut. 

Then just when he thought he was cornered by Skye a foot came out tripping her causing her stumble and grab onto Jemma’s bunk. 

Little did Skye know that if the door wasn’t locked it just slid open. So when she grabbed it the door slid open and she fell down.

Jemma turned around to see who opened her door. What she saw shocked her. 

A purple-blue Skye, a statue May, laughing Fitz and Ward walking around the corner and froze at the scene. 

He opened his mouth and just started to laugh, and he helped Skye up. 

After the room was put back together, there was one more issue. Skye was purple and blue. How would they explain this to Coulson? This would be a long night trying to make excuses on how Skye randomly changed colors.

Skye on the other hand was a little upset that she was purple and blue but she would get him back.

And this is how the Prank Wars started between Skye and Leo.

They all knew that a prank war would happen. Except for Coulson who had no idea what went on without his presence.

Melinda vowed not to tell him unless it got serious.

This would be a fun year.

Oh yes it would be......

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the Leo POV got way too long. It got really fun and I wanted to include some other characters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
